A Case of Mother Nature
by AmorTv90
Summary: Hello everyone this is in response to the season 3 exchange that was given out.. I hope this does what you had in mind and I did your prompt justice. All mistakes are my own sorry in advance. Going to mark this M just to be safe.. I almost for got this is for thedogsingreen.


Henry walked into the tiny apartment he shared with his girlfriend exhausted from a long study session in the archives. He had brought dinner home with him. Setting his books and the Chinese takeout on the counter, he went in search for his girlfriend..

"Elizabeth?" Henry called as he walked into the bedroom.

"Mmmmmm"

"Babe why are you hiding under a pile of blankets?"

"Mmmmm"

Slowly removing the blankets, Henry found her rolled into a ball hugging a pillow.

"Are you not feeling well? Can I get you anything?" He asked gently

"I'll be fine tomorrow, I just want to lay here. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I got us dinner"

"I'm not hungry Henry."

"You seem in pain are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Just Mother Nature being a bitch, I promise I'm fine." She half smiled.

"Okay, I'll check on you in a bit." Henry kissed her head and walked back to the kitchen.

Henry was pacing around their living room wondering what he could do to help his girlfriend.. They had recently moved in together and Henry couldn't be happier. This was his first time living with a girlfriend and he intended Elizabeth to be the last. He decided to call his mother and ask her for advice.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

After spending an hour on the phone with his mother, Henry had made a list and set off for the store. He was no longer feeling tired, all he cared about was making Elizabeth feel better. Walking back into their apartment, he put the ice cream in the freezer, and took everything else to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled the blankets off her once again..

"I'm sorry to bother you again but I got you a few things I hope will help." He smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." She rewarded him with a smile.

Sitting up a little, Elizabeth was curious to see what her boyfriend had picked out. Henry dumped the contents of one bag on the bed..

"Here is you a heating pad, I'll plug it in for you, some midol, and your favorite chocolate.. I also got you your favorite ice cream when you are ready and the Chinese that I got for dinner is still in the kitchen.."

"Henry McCord you are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Give me a kiss." Elizabeth said leaning towards him..

Henry plugged in the heating pad, stacked the pillows behind her back and all around her as she sat up against the headboard. He warmed her a plate of Chinese and brought her some water to take her pills. Changing into a pair of pajama pants he grabbed himself some food and one of her favorite VHS movies and popped it in before snuggling beside her and her mountain of pillows. They watched the movie and ate in a comfortable silence, a giggle every now and then from the movie. Giving her a quick kiss, Henry gathered their dishes and got up to take them to the kitchen.

"Will you bring the ice cream back with you babe?"

"Absolutely, anything for you" he smiled heading out the bedroom.

Coming back in the bedroom he handed her the bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks babe"

"Do you mind sharing?" Henry asked with a smile.

"With you, anytime." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Delicious!" He said licking his lips.

They cuddled in bed eating ice cream and watching another movie. Henry brought another glass of water to her, so she could take more midol before bed. He settled in bed behind her holding the heating pad to her abdomen, adding a little pressure to relieve the pain. He woke up to Elizabeth smiling at him, and running her finger along his chest.

"Good morning beautiful" his voice rumbled with sleep.

"Good morning yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much much better."

"Good I'm glad to hear it." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"How about I thank you properly for everything you did yesterday."

"Oh, what did you have in mind."

"How about you lay back and see" she purred crawling on top of him and deepening their kiss.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry it's so short and sorry to leave it hanging like that but I figured everyone could figure out how she thanked him. I enjoyed doing this prompt.. hope everyone enjoyed the season premiere tonight..


End file.
